Can of Waste
by A.J. 114
Summary: Alternate ending to BtT
1. Can of Waste

Alternate Ending:

Jess walks into his living room after spending the day with Miss Edmonds where his family is waiting for him.

Jess' mom, "We were worried sick! We thought you died!"

Jess' dad, "Leslie is dead"

Jess, "NO!"

Jess' dad, "Its true"

Jess, "No, I can't live with myself. I killed her!"

Jess' dad, "Don't say that, son"

Jess "I'm going to go commit suicide!"

Jess runs out of the house and into the greenhouse. Jess grabs the shotgun and blows his head off.

Everyone who lives cries. AND THEN….


	2. This Deep Puddle

Chapter two: This Deep Puddle

Jess' mom, "Why would he do that?"  
Jess' youngest sister, "Because he is only happy when he is with Leslie"  
Jess' dad, "So he followed her beyond the grave…. It all makes sense now."  
Jess' mom, "Oh, ok"  
Jess' youngest sister, "Now I can play in Terribithia without Jess being angry at me. YAY!"  
Jess' mom, "Bad Jess' youngest sister, you should show respect."  
Jess' youngest sister, "No noob, I camp in terribithia"  
Jess' dad, "Respect n00b"  
Jess' youngest sister runs out the door and trips on the door frame and land in her puddle of tears.  
AND THEN… 


	3. Tears of Serenity

(with the good review motivated me to write more, but th negative reviews inspired me to write with a little less tragedy)

Chapter Three: Tears of Serenity

Jess' mom comforts Jess' youngest sister and gets her to stop crying. Jess' mom, "Its ok to cry, youngest sister of Jess"

Jess' dad, "What good is crying? Is it going to change anything? Toughen up and be a man."

Jess' mom, "But she isn't a man, she's a girl"

Jess' dad, "Oh never-mind... carry on."

Jess' youngest sister starts crying again. Jess' mom, "Jess will live forever in our memories, we must never forget what he meant to us."

Jess' youngest sister, "Will I ever sniff see him again?" 

Jess' mom, "Of course... someday"

Jess' youngest sister goes into Jess' room. She finds his notepad and begins to go through it. She finds pictures of all sorts of strange looking creatures. She curiously begins searching his room for any evidence of what these creature are. She finds a notebook between his mattresses, its titled Adventures in Terribithia: The First Hand Account as she pages through the notebook she quickly realizes that it is a journal written by Jess of all the adventure he and Leslie shared in Terribithia. After she finished reading the journal she mumbles under her breathe, "If Jess can bring all these creatures to life, and he has never even seen them before. Terribithia can bring Jess back to me." She flips the journal to the last page and finds a map of Terribithia and she recognizes a few land marks on the map. "I can find my way to Terribithia using this," Jess' youngest sister said as she leaped up and started getting dressed for adventure.

AND THEN...

(c'mon you've gotta admit that's the best chapter yet.


	4. Inside the Imagination of Jess' Sister

(Note: I know the names, but I'm writing it like this)

Chapter Four: Inside the Imagination of Jess' Youngest Sister

"What about this one, Youngest sister of Jess?" asked a soldier from the post a nearby dragon pen.

Jess' youngest sister looked at the dragon and raised her eyebrow. "That is Frag-- a nasty one, she is. I tried to saddle her, but she knocked me aside like swatting a fly. I say we leave her."

The soldier took a close look. The dragon sleeping within the pen appeared black or dark gray in the moonlight. She was large and muscular; her wings stretched lazily at her side. The soldier noticed the four ivory-white spikes protruding from her tail, ans six more from the bony ridge on the back of her head. "So that is why you are called Frag" mumbled the soldier.

"You said every dragon in Terribithia was to be saddled in search of Leslie and Jess," the soldier called out.

"Then you do it," Jess' youngest sister yelled "but I'm not the one who'll be on that one. I'm content with Sugarblossom, yes, now that sounds like a dragon for me."

"You see, my friend...," The soldier said, opening the pen. The dragon stirred slightly, but did not open its eyes. "There is an art to saddling a raw dragon. You cannot break them in as easily as you do with ponies."

The soldier laughed and put the saddle down inside the pen. He walked slowly up to the creature, and still it did not seem to awaken. "You must show them respect," the soldier continues as he slowly approached the creature. "Show them tenderness." The soldier brushed his hand along the creature's neck. This earned the soldier an ominous low growl.

"Easy, Frag," the soldier continued, slowly letting his fingers tickle close to her folded ears. "You see, all you have to do-"

Suddenly, Frag's right foreleg unfolded, and the dragon backhanded the soldier so hard that he flew out of the pen and landed with a crash ten feet away. The saddle, torn in two pieces, land with a _WHUMP _beside the fallen soldier. Frag snorted and went back to sleep.

"Are you all right?!" Jess' youngest sister yelled, racing to the soldier's side.

"Uh...," The soldier said, steadying himself. "Nothing is broken if that is what you mean."

"Well, I would not say that nothing is broken!" Jess' youngest sister laughed, holding up the two jagged pieces of the saddle.

"You were right," the soldier said, finally getting to his feet. "We need to leave Frag behind."

"I will seek another." Jess' youngest sister said, patting the soldier on the back. "I think maybe you should take Sugarblossom. We set out in search of my brother at dawn."


End file.
